Memories of a doll
by Miss Evangeline Mooney
Summary: Dawn ran away to LA to find out s.th. about her past.Someone can explain it to the Scoobys: Anyanka Dawn is 16 here, and it's not about monk made memories
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** no character from BtVS belongs to me, and I don't get money fort his story in any way

**Pairing: **there will be romance, but I won't/can't tell anything about it, because it would destroy the suspense.

**A.N** I don't know, how it was in the series, because I couldn't see this season, but this is going to be an AU story, so it doesn't matter: in my story Anya and Xander are still going to marry and they life together in Xanders apartment. Giles has got one on his own and Tara and Willow, too. Buffy and Dawn are living (of course) together. But also Spike lives with them, to take care of Dawn and because he can help the Scoobys better when he lives near them. I don't know yet, if there's going to be a relationship between Buffy and Spike. But actually it doesn't really matter, because this is going to be about Dawn.

* * *

**Memories of a doll**

After Glorys defeat, everything in Sunnydale became normal again (for Sunnydale standard at least). And although Buffy and the Scoobys knew now, that Dawn wasn't her real sister, for them nothing changed. Dawn was one of them, part of their family. And although there were of course little arguments, and although sometimes they were getting on each others nerves, this all just belonged to their family life. But the Scoobys Spike and Xander first, notice some changes on Dawn and also Anya. First they thought that was because of the big fight they fought just some days ago. But when the two spend more and more time together, the two men saw something bigger behind it. Because of their worries they lay down their own hostility and sat down to have a talk.

„You know, my friend, I have nothing against Anya and Dawn spending more time together. I mean, hey, I like to see, that Dawnster and my fiancé like each other, because they are both important for me, but what has changed between them? They seem to be best friends now, just from one day to another. And I can't find an explanation for it."

„First: I am not you friend", Xander rolled his eyes, „and secondly I think you are right.Dawn has changed in many ways, and I don't know, if I like it. She is often so quiet, with everything so serious, and have you seen her glances sometimes? She could almost compete to me. That's not my little Nibblet anymore. Not the sweet innocent girl she was. "

„Yes, I am afraid our little Dawnie has grown up. But not in a way I like. And Anya! She has become so quiet, too. "

„Oh yeah", Spike threw in, „It's been a long time since we heard this amusing little stories about your sexlife. We really miss them."

„Haha, Spike, very funny. But seriously: she is so shy now, as if she was afraid of something. That doesn't make any sense, I mean, Glory is dead. But then the both could know something, we don't know. And if you ask me that would be nothing good…."

Spike and Xander decided, not to talk to Dawn and Anya, but to have an eye on them. Perhaps they were wrong, and the strange behaviour was just temporally

But some days after their talk, something happened, that made them come to the conclusion, that the problem with Dawn was everything but harmless. Dawn ran away from home.

When Buffy came back from work on that day, Dawn wasn't there. That was no problem for her, because her sister had told Spike she would spend the weekend at her friends. Buffy was instead happy about that, because Dawn was very depressive, when she heard that she wasn't human and had nearly no contact to kids of her age. She shivered, when she thought back to the day, Spike had found her in the bathroom, with all the blood on her, because she wanted to know, if she was real. But this phase in Dawns life was over now, and they could go back to their normal life after Glorys defeat. Well, as normal as a slayer and her family could live…. But when Buffy called this friend of Dawns on the next day, because she had noticed, that Dawn had forgotten her teeth brush, the mother told her, that Dawn never came to them. Her first thought was, that it was a boy-thingy. She ran into her sisters' room to see if she could find any hint in her diary. She couldn't find it in any hiding place she knew her sister had, instead she noticed an envelope on the desk with her name on it. She opened it and took the folded peace of paper out of it. With shaking hands she began to read.

_Dear Buffy,_

_When you read this, I'm on my way to LA. Don't worry, I didn't run away with a boy. Or with a girl, if that was your next thought. _

_I had much more important reasons. I cannot tell you what it is yet, but many things changed in my life during the last days. I have… learned something about me, or better have remembered something, that is very, very important for me. Not everything is clear now, and it is difficult to tell it via letter. For that reason you should go and ask Anya about it. She knows everything._

_Please don't worry, I am not going to wander around the streets of LA all by my own. I will go to Angel and ask him to let me stay at his for a while. Then I can also test, in how far the monks changed the memory of the people around me. But I'm sure, that Angel will also help me without remembering me._

_Please don't follow me to LA. I am sure, you think you're doing me good with taking me back home, but for me it would be bad. I have to do this on my own. I can just repeat myself: Anya can explain it. When I found the answers to my questions, I will come back. If they aren't too frightening……_

_Love, Dawn._

* * *

AN: Ok, I will end here with a cliff-hanger hope you aren't mad at me, it's just fort he suspense. Normally, I would post the next chapter in a week, but for every review I get I will post it a day earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** I don't know, where Giles has his private books, but in my story he will store them in some kind of office in the Magic Box. And I also have to admit, that I don't really know what the Watchers Diary or the Watchers Chronicles (Is that their name?) are about, but I think they deal with the past of the Council, the Slayers and the Watcher etc. But this is AU, so everything I write is ok g. Everything I use from this books, like quotations or explanations, are from my imagination, so it doesn't really matter what the real texts are about. They will just help to develop the plot.

And then I have nearly all my information about the seasons around that deal with Glory from fan fictions, which were mostly in English (did I mention, that I am German?) therefore it can happen, that same facts or names are wrong. If you notice a mistake, please tell me, so that I can correct it.

* * *

**Chapter two**

An attentive observer, who happened to be around the Sunnydale bus station, could have seen a dark haired young girl who stepped into a bus to LA on a late summer evening. Perhaps the observer would have asked himself why she is all by her own. Or he would have thought, like many inhabitants of Sunnydale, that she would make a delicious meal. But nobody saw Dawn Summery stepping into the bus und therefore her disappearance was noticed only on the next day.

But back to Dawn. She had already some day before bought a ticket, packed her things and written the letter to her sister. Her intention was organized very well. Because nothing might go wrong; it was just too important. She sat down at the back of the bus and saw out of the window down on the street. The bus driver announced that trip would start now and Dawn got lost in her thoughts. She thought of the day everything began.

One morning she had woken up soaked in sweat and could remember her nightmare only vague. She couldn't say what it was about only that she had the feeling she lost something very important. This feeling stayed the whole day. In the following night she again woke up from a dream and could remember fragments. This dream pursued her the following nights and after a certain time she was able to tell what it was about. In her dream she fought against a beautiful blond woman and they both were dressed in old fashion. She didn't notice much of her surroundings but they seemed to be in a large and mostly empty room with big windows in a gothic style. She herself fought with a sword, but the women only used her fists. Dawn couldn't remember the whole dream; every night was like a new piece to a big puzzle. But this few details and Anyas help were enough to find out at least some things. For example she knew now that the sword was a katana, a weapon from Japan. The women had looked it up in some books of the Magic Box and found a picture of a katana which looked like the one from Dawns dream. And Anya concluded from Dawns description that the fight took place in some kind of church. Butt the most important memory was the one of the end of the fight and the reason for Dawns trust to Anya. Dawn lay on the floor and seemed to be injured. Her opponent had disappeared, but for her another person showed up. More precisely it was a demon. The vengance demon Anyanka

Anya herself couldn't remember this situation. How could she, it was just Dawns fantasy. The Key was only a few years old and every memory of days before that were fake. They both developed some theories but later give them all up. When Dawn mentioned the first time, that the women had been blond, Anya thought of Glory. Could this dream be some kind of alternative ending? But Dawn threw in that the women of her dream had no other similarity to Glory. Then they thought it could be a vision. But the surrounding and the clothes were old fashioned and dawn had had an old weapon and that made them conclude that the fight took place in the past. There was just one question: whose past?

To answer this, Anya suggested asking some of her old friends while Dawn should search secretly in Giles books. That was more difficult than it had sounded, because the Ex-Librarian had always an eye on his and the books from the Magic Box so that nobody could damage them. Or so that nobody who wasn't allowed, like an under aged Dawn could read them. Butt he girl didn't give up and when finally Giles was occupied with some customers, she took the chance and put some books, which she had seen while going threw the shelves and that looked promising, into her bag. The books deal with the past of the Watcher Council or were Chronicles of past Slayers. But the most important and most interesting ones were out of reach: The Watchers Diaries. If there was a source about all demonic or magical occurrences in the past, then it was them. But because it seems that she wouldn't get the chance to even get a glance at them Dawn decided to wait for a better chance and read the other books first. She made her way to Anya and Xanders apartment in order to show her ally the loot.

When she arrived there, the ex-demon already waited for her. Anya admitted that she wasn't able to find any information about the stranger, but a friend of hers who traded with antique weapons had told her that he had a katana that matched to Dawns descriptions. If this sword turned out to be the one from Dawns dream that would not only be prove that it really happened. The trader had also said that he could find out were the katana came from and who were the formally owner. And since Tommy Sanders, the trader had his shop in LA Dawn immediately decided to go there. Anya helped her with the organisation and promised to research in the books they had found while she was away.

In this moment Dawns thoughts were interrupted. The driver stopped and announced they had arrived their final destination. Dawn stepped out of the bus and for the first time in her real life onto the streets of LA

* * *

AN: so, that was chapter 2. hope it was interesting enough so that you will follow the rest of the story. oh, and don't waste your time for reviews.i never read them.actually, i really don't like them. Oh, and have i already mentioned, that i'm a little monkey with a little red hat? 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am sorry that it took so long to post the next chapter. Had much school work to do. I only saw parts of the first season of "angel", so I hope the descriptions of the persons and places are at least near to the original.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Dawn arrived in LA, it already darkened. She took out a piece of paper with Angel's address on it. She had copied it from Buffy's little black notebook when her sister was at the cinema with Spike. Angels name and his address were crossed out, and her sister had written it down a second time, only to cross it out again. The third time, number and address were written under "Angel Investigation", as if Buffy wanted to create a distance by using the firm nameand nother Ex-boyfriends first name. Dawn knew, that there had always been love between Buffy and Angel, although he had moved to LA. Both had suffered from this, but they thought they had no alternative. Fortunately Buffy hade moved on and was now happy with Spike, witch was good in Dawns view for two reasons: her sister had forgotten her first and sad love, and her best friend was together with the girl he fell so madly in love with. And she really hoped for Angel, that he too had found somebody new in his life. Well, unlife.

So, Dawn was now on her way to the Hyperion and hoped she would arrive to it before the night began. She really was too tired to deal with any monsters, the demonic or the human ones. While walking down the street, she thought about what she should say to Angel and his friends, when she arrived. If Angel had memories of her, she could tell him, that she was in LA because of a visit to her dad. That wouldn't be that good, because how should she explain, that she wanted to stay at his, and not at her dads? But if he hadn't any memories, it would be far easier. She needn't even mention that she was Buffy's sister. She could say that she needed the help of Angel Investigation for finding information about her past. When Dawn came to that conclusion, the found herself standing in front of the Hyperion . She took a deep breathe, opened the door and walked in. She stood now in an entry hall and on her right side she heard a female voice asking:

"Hello, and welcome to the Hyperion . How can we help you?"

Dawn turned and saw a brunette standing in front of her. After some moments of thinking, she remembered her as Cordelia Chase, an old, well, some-kind-of-friend of her sisters. But she decided to not show her realization, to see if Cordelia remembered her, too.

"Hi, and thanks. Well, I don't really know if you can help. I came here to speak Angel. Is he here?"

"Sorry, he is not here, and I'm afraid he won't be back in the next few hours. Perhaps you want to leave a note and come back tomorrow?"

Dawn made a disappointed face, and Cordelia seemed to recognize it, because she asked „Or do you want to wait till he comes? Or you could tell me what your problem is, and I will see if I can do something for you."

"I think I'd like to wait for Angel. Because, well, I only arrived in LA about an hour ago, and I actually don't know were to stay. So, I'd wait for him here, if that's no problem for you."

"Oh no, it isn't. Come, we'll go into the kitchen that seems to be a better place to wait as the entry hall. By the way, I'm Cordelia Chase. And you are?"

Now Dawn could be sure, that the people in Sunnydale were the only one, whose memories the monks had changed. That made the whole thing easier for her, and she let out a relieved sigh, witch Cordelia fortunately didn't hear.

"My name is Dawn Winters, nice to meet you." Oh, god, how lame was that, she thought by herself. Hopefully the rest of her story would be a bit more creative, because otherwise Angel would sense her lies and then he would trust her, and that meant no help. While thinking that, they arrived at the kitchen and Cordelia asked her to have a seat.

"So, Dawn. Do you want something to drink? And perhaps you want to tell me a bit more about you. I mean, you don't seem to be older than 17, and you're all alone in LA? Why?"

"Yeah, a coke would be nice. Well, you're wrong, I'm already 18." It could be better to make them think she was an adult, so that they won't send her back to her family.

"And I came here because I had this, well, that may sound a bit strange, weird dream during the last month and I have already found out some things about it. And these things lead me to LA. So, here I am, and I hoped Angel could help me to find the right persons to ask my questions to."

"A dream? Was it perhaps a vision-thingy? Because when it is some kind of a vision, I could help you. Have already made experiences with that on my own. More often than I wished….Anyway, wanna tell me about the dream?"

"I don't know. I can't even remember the whole dream, only peaces. It is about a fight between me and another woman. Well, and in the end I die. So, not really a nice dream. And I so hope that it's no vision….But I am here to find out about that. And to find out who the women is."

Cordelia thought some moments. „Perhaps we really should wait for Angel. Then you can tell him your story and we can think about who is an expert about vision. We have to find somebody who can tell if this is only a dream, a vision or something we can't imagine now.

So, I'll show you your room now, and then I could order a pizza, til Angel comes. And you will meet my friends."

Cordelia helped Dawn with her bag and wondered how a girl could travel with only that little clothes. When she had shown Dawn her room they came back to the kitchen. There stood a blond man with the back to the door.

"Hey, Wes, meet Dawn Winters, a new client." With these words the man turned.

Oops, another person I know, Dawn thought. Why to hell do they all have to work for Angel? I will so have to be careful not to mention anything about their past I shouldn't know. But she smiled and let nobody see what she was thinking about.

"Hello Dawn, nice to meet you. I am Wesley Windham-Pryce, but you can call me Wesley."

He smiled at her and hold out his hand. Dawn thought that he really had changed since she saw him the last time. Well, at least how she remembered him to be. That thing with the memories only she had began to go on her nerves.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Do you both know what would be nice too? A pizza. I'm nearly starving. What do you want on the pizza?", Cordelia interrupted.

About half an hour later the three of them sat in the kitchen, eating their pizza and talking about Dawns dream.

"Yes, I would agree to your conclusion, that the fight took place in the past. Or at least at a place that looked like that. Have you already thought about an alternative dimension?" Wesley was just giving in his thoughts, when they heard the door in the entry hall opening. Cordelia stand up. "Hey, could that be Angel? I thought his job would take more time. Dawn, you're a lucky person. I mean, as lucky as a person can be that perhaps will be killed in the near future….Uhm, I think I will go and see who came."

"Ah, you shouldn't listen to everything that she says. Sometimes she talks before she thinks. But when the situation becomes serious you can really lean on her", Wesley explained when he saw Dawns worried face. „When you say so," the girl responded not sounding convinced.

At this moment Cordelia came back and right behind her Angel entered the kitchen.

"Hi, guess you're Dawn", he said in the girls' direction. "I am Angel, it's…"

"…nice to meet you.", Cordelia interrupted him. And got a strange look for that. "Hey, wasn't that exactly what you were going to say? I knew it even before you were talking. Aren't I a great seer? "

"Yeah Cordy, great. "Angel rolled his eyes. "Ok Dawn, tell me about your problem, and we'll see how we can help you."

Dawn told them everything she could remember about her dream and what she had already found out with Anyas help. But she was careful not to mention her name or the one of any Scooby and only talked about "her friends"

"I have already a meeting with the weapon trader tomorrow and hopefully that will help. But I also need to know, what exactly the dream meant. And I don't remember the whole dream now, perhaps the next few nights will also bring some more details." She hadn't told them yet about the part of her dream when Anyanka stood beside her dying body. That was something she would either tell them never, or when she knew everything she needed and could risk that they sent her back to Sunnydale.

Wesley explained his Alternative-Dimension-Theory a second time and then went to his office to research in his books about other cases in which these dimension was connected with a persons dream.

Angel asked Cordelia to surf in the internet and find somebody who could tell more about the dream. He himself had to research for another case, bit promised Dawn that he would finish it this night and that from tomorrow on they would only work in her case. He wished her a good night and went out again. Dawn went to Wesley office to ask if she could help him. But he only told her that she should go to bed, tomorrow would be a hard night. When she fell down onto her bed, Dawn could only think that he was right and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't know how far away San Diego is from LA, but I'd say far enough so that Fred and Gunn can't come home every day during their case and have to stay there.

* * *

Chapter 4

When Dawn woke up on the next day, she needed a few moments to remember where she was. When she remembered, and looked at her clock, seeing that it was already 4pm, she immediately began to get dressed and run down to the kitchen. She had the meeting with Tommy Sanders today and didn't want to be late. She nearly ran into Cordelia who was carrying a plate of pancakes to the kitchen table.

"Whoa, ya don't have to throw yourself on me. There will be enough pancakes for everyone."

"Hi Cordelia. Sorry for the rushing. Just don't want to miss my date."

"I thought it was at 7pm, because Angel wanted to come with you? So you've still got 3 hours and no need to hurry."

"Well, I thought I could help you with researching and stuff. Don't want to sit around and be useless", cause I had enough of that in Sunnydale, Dawn finished the thought in her mind.

"I see. But first you should eat. I really thought you'd sleep in till Judgement Day. Must've been a hard trip for you. Anyway, you could help Wesley with his books. If the dust's no problem for you." With Cordelias last comment Wesley stepped into the kitchen.

"My books aren't dirty. Actually I clean them every week, if you want to know it."

"But I don't", Cordelia answered. „Dawn wanted to help with the researching after dinner. Wanna have some pancakes, too?"

Wesley fetched a plate and sat down. "That'll be great. But aren't that too few cakes for all of us?"

"First: if you want more, make them on your own. I'm not your servant. Secondly: no, because Fred and Gunn have called that they have to stay longer in San Diego for their case."

"Oh. Well then: more for me" Wesley said with a grin and took some cakes.

When the three of them had had their dinner, Dawn and Wesley went to his office to research. After some time Wesley closed the book which lay on the desk in front of him and sighed. „That was the last book which says something about dreams or visions. The only demon I could find was a Seeplok demon. They get into your consciousness while you're sleeping and change your dream. For them it's like a party: they change the situation into one they like and have their fun."

"So you want to say some weird kind of demon used my head as his very own Disneyland?"

"That depends on if you saw any little blue god-like looking creature in your dream. 'Cause the dreamer still acts in his dream and can see the Seeplok. He just can't do anything against it. Have you seen that?"

"No, definitely no blue dog in my dream. Just a crazy woman who killed me. So we can say that's not any kind of demon messing around with my head?"

"At least no demon I know."

"Well then I hope this Tommy Sanders can help me with the sword."

And in this second, just like in these really bad and predictable movies, the door opened and Angel appeared. "Hey Dawn, ready for our meeting?"

"Of course. Was waiting the whole afternoon for it. Not that I didn't enjoy your company, Wesley", she added hasty, „But I really want to know what Sanders found out."

"I understand Dawn. Now go, and good luck."

"Thanks", answered Dawn, grabbed her jacket and walked out witch Angel.

"This is really important for you, isn't it?", Angel asked on their way to his car.

"Oh yes. I need to know what these dreams mean, so that I can find out more about myself."

"What do you want to find out?"

Dawn hesitated. Which details about her life could she tell Angel, without risking that he would find out the truth? "You know, I had this accident some month ago and lost most of my memory. My friends helped me to reconstruct most of it, but there're still some th9ings I can't remember. And also my friends don't know everything about me. Perhaps this all is about a secret I didn't even tell them."

"What kind of accident was that? And why do you think there is a magical explanation for your dream?"

"It was during a fight with a demon. He threw this uhm, energy ball at me. And I was knocked out."

"You were fighting a demon?"

"Oh yes. My friends and I are demon hunters."

"Ah, so we're somehow colleagues.", Angel said with a smile.

"Somehow, yes", Dawn smiled back.

The rest of the ride they were silent. When they arrived at the shop, and went into it, a man already waited for them. He was just a bit taller than Dawn and had red, flaming hair. His face was full of freckles and he had green eyes. "Hey guys, I'm Tommy Sanders. Guess you're Dawn, Anyas friend?"

When he asked that question, Dawn stopped to breathe. How could she explain that? Did Angel now Anya? Would he now guess that she lied to him, and would he know who she really was? But Angel showed no sign that he knew that name and she quickly answered:

"Yes, that's me. And this is another friend of mine, Angel."

"Nice to meet ya. Follow me into my private workshop. That's were I repair all my weapons. Cause some of them are in a really bad condition when they arrive here. But I'm babbling. Guess you want to see the sword."

He went to a cupboard and took out a large box. He unwrapped it and hold a large black sword out to Dawn. She took it and gasped.

"That's, …..That's exactly the sword of my dreams. In my dream I could even see this notch on the hilt."

"Well, I can't say much about how it came into your dream, but I can say how it came into my shop."

Dawn was too occupied with the sword, so Angel answered for her. „Please Mr. Sanders, tell us everything you know."

"OK, I'll begin with the sword itself. It is a katana from Japan, and about 200 years old. Before I bought it from a client of mine, who got bankrupt and had to sell many of his weapons, it was in the hands of private-collector. But before I could follow the line of owner till the year 1875.And that's where it gets interesting…."

* * *

Wesley and Cordelia were sitting in the kitchen when angel and Dawn came back. Cordelia immediately stood up to welcome them and saw that Dawn carried a large box.

"Hey, is that the sword? So I guess you were successful? What did you find out?"

But both didn't answer and Angel just looked at the Ex-Watcher and said: "Wesley, you have to find out everything about this katana with the help of your old connections. It seems as if this katana belonged to the Council, over 100 years ago."

tbc

* * *

OK, that was short, althoughyou had to wait for it so long. But I was on a classtrip for a week and I guess you can all imagine that most of the time I was occupied with other things than writing.Buttherefore the story will become more interesting and step for step the mistery will be solved.


	5. Chapter 5

An: ok, like always a bit late...but I spend most of my time now with watching football/soccer, I mean hey, it's the WM.So please don't be angry with me, I'll still try to post every week one chapter, but they will perhaps come some days later.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Cordelia and Angel were sitting in the kitchen, while Dawn was nervously walking up and down. "How long does it take to make a simple phone call?"

"It's not that simple. Wesley has to find the right persons in the Council to ask. He is not that popular at the Council since he left them. He has to find those people whom he still can trust, because of course the Council Archive is everything but a public library. But don't worry, I am sure he will find the information we need", Angel tried to calm her down. Also Cordelia wanted to add her part.

"I suggest we order a pizza. Junk food is always good for the nerves, I learned that from Xander. "To Dawn she explained „That's an Ex of mine, a bit freaky, but you can only love him. But don't you dare tell him that. He would never get over himself after that. Anyway, of course you'll probably never meet him."

Dawn forced herself to smile. „Yes, probably not. Uhm. Hey, so, what about the pizza now?", she tried to change the topic.

And so, one hour and a big pepperoni pizza with extra cheese later, the girls mind were neither on Wesley nor Xander anymore, but on the latest fashion. They were just talking about those really cool shoes Cordelia saw a few days ago, when Wesley finally came out of his office. The first thing he noticed was the empty pizza box." one could think that after me spending hours on researching, with no break, for that bloody damn sword, you could have left me just one bloody damn piece of pizza! But it seems as if the texts I found aren't worth it…" Dawn hurried to his side. "You found some texts? Wesley, I promise you: I'll get you more pizza than you can eat in a lifetime, but please enlighten us all now!"

"Ok, you get the pizzas, and I will tell you everything."!

So he began to explain how hard it had been to find somebody whom he could trust and who also had the access to the Council Archives. Finally an old friend of his was able to mail him a file which should be interesting for him. They were about a slayer who had lived in the time Wesley had given him. She had lived from about 1843 to 1860 also that was of course the normal life time of a slayer. Her name was Edith Hargreaves, but the astonishing fact was, that she had lived as a man under the name Edward Hargreaves. There were no reasons for that to be found, but Wesley guessed that as a man it was easier for her to do her job. Emily came from a wealthy family and higher daughters in that time were supposed to only live for their family and later for their husband. Not really easy to explain why one had to fight everyday against demons instead of having a nice tea party. Another interesting point in the file was that Emily's Watcher seemed to have died some years before her, and she refused to accept any following Watcher. When he red out that part, Wesley blushed slightly. Oh yes, he knew how stubborn a slayer could be and how strong her bonds to their Watcher could be. Too strong to be replaced. Then he found a note, that because of these circumstances the Watchers diaries had a gap, but the note also said that there had been found other records about Emily. Either the slayer herself had written down her fights and adventures, or she had had a partner or friend, who had done that for her. Those journals had been given from one Watcher to the next and now they were together with the Watcher Diaries in the hands of Rupert Giles.

Oh God, you can't be serious, was Dawns only thought.

She tried to convince the others that it wasn't necessary to go to Sunnydale and that they could mail Giles so that he could send the books to LA.

"I can understand that you're a bit frightened to go to the Hellmouth. But you don't have to worry, Cordelia, Wesley and I will be with you, and we're going to go to the Slayer, so you will be safe. And I'm afraid that Giles won't just send the diaries to us. They are very valuable and he would never give them into the hands of the American post service." Angel explained.

So we have to go to Sunnydale.

"But I'm sure FedEx is really good and they will bring them save to us. Anyway, can you just leave AI? What if somebody needs you help? Or perhaps the Buffy and Co are occupied with another apocalypse and have no time to help us?"

Angel gave her a strange look. "Where do you know the Slayer's name from?"

Damn it, how could that have happen! Stupid Dawn, very stupid Dawn! Come on, say something clever! "Oh, well, who hasn't heard f the great Buffy, the Slayer who has lived longer than any other Slayer before, who has fought against the Master, who has seen two apocalypse and still lives, and by the way has already died twice, yeah well, who hasn't heard of the great Buffy?" Dawn noticed that she had fallen into an angry tone and tried now to cover that up with a big smile.

Angel had moved away from her a bit during her little speech and now just said "Okaay, guess with being a demon hunter she is some kind of a colleague of you and you probably heard of her. "

"It wouldn't surprise me if they had gotten themselves into any danger again, but they can deal with that. If you live in Sunnydale an apocalypse is so no big deal, I can tell you. And you can believe me, I lived there once. So come on, get your stuff packed and we will go. And then you can also meet Xander. He's really nice and like I already said, you'll love him." Cordelia frowned. "But don't think that I still have a crush on him or anything. 'Cause I so don't. I just like him. Have good memories. Nothing more. Really. And now get your stuff!", she ended angrily, when she realized that she was babbling things nobody was supposed to hear. Angel, Wesley and Cordelia went to their rooms to pack, but Dawn remained in the kitchen. "This is so not happening", she murmured to herself.

Ten minutes later they met again in the entry hall and went to Angel's car. During the ride Wesley studied the file again and Angel, Cordelia and Dawn were occupied with their own thoughts. Angel imagined his meeting with Buffy. How would it be? She had probably moved on, just like he had. But of course old emotions could come back; one never knew. If she had e.g. a new boyfriend. How should he act? He could remember Riley very well, and he could also remember how that episode ended… Angel decided to be totally professional, just how Buffy would expect him to be.

Cordelias thought about old love, too. Xander. She even could admit it to herself, but she still had feelings for him. Of course they had always these fights, but that was just the fire in their relationship. And he was a freak, but that and his sense of humour were his good sides in her eyes. So, how should she act? She knew about Anya, so no chance for Cordelia & Xander The Second Try. But would both of them be able to act all professional and stop insulting each other, like they used to do in the past? Cordelia decided, that she would try that, and if it failed it would be the fault of that freak.

Dawn of course could only think about how all her lies would be detected. Angel and co were going to be angry and would stop helping her. And Buffy…..if Buffy got only angry, she could consider herself to be really, really lucky. But most worse: she would never get to see the Watcher Diaries, which were so important for her. The only person on her side was going to be Anya, but in the end only Buffy's decision would count. Oh yes, Dawn was soo in trouble……She looked out of the window and saw the sign: 5 miles to Sunnydale.

* * *

AN: OK, that was short, and there are still some things which could be better in my point of view, but I wanted to post something so you don't have to wait any longer. I wrote some things about Cordelia&Xander, which may seem a bit silly. But I always liked them to be together (all those funny fights), although Cordelia might be a bit OOC. And Wesley is probably OOC,too. So obsessed with food...but I have never seen the series, so I don't know how he is in "reality". I hope I will post the next chapter in the next week. I promise I'll try. 

AN (25.June 2006): I tried to finish the next chapter this week, but unfortunately I had no time….ok, I had time, but I spent this time with either watching football/soccer or having a party because Germany won again. So I have written only one page till yet. And tomorrow I will be on holiday for three weeks. But I will use the time at the beach for writing


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Those who know me and my not existing punctuality, know what is coming now….I am sooo sorry it took again so long for me to post the next chapter. I have to admit, that I can be very lazy…Please forgive.

* * *

Dawn stood in front of her home. Her runaway had only last two days. How rebellious…. She had to admit that she had been afraid of the moment she would see her sister again. Even if she would have had resolved the mystery about her dream it would have been difficult to explain everything to Buffy. But now she was stood here with Angel and his friends and that made the situation even much more difficult. A good ending was nearly impossible. On the way to Sunnydale Dawn gad decided that she would simply tell the truth. All the lies she had told in the past had created this trouble she had now. And now she had to do a lot explaining…, explain to Buffy why she ran away; explain Angel that she was Buffys sister and The Key; explain to Giles why she HAD to see the Watcher Diaries. 

The only one who would be on her side would probably be Anya. If she was lucky, Anya had already explained why she had to go to LA. That would also explain why Buffy hadn't followed her or just phoned Angel.

"Come on Dawn", she heard Cordelia yell from the door. Dawn swallowed and caught up with the others. Then the door opened and Spike stood in front of them.

"Bit!"

Angel gave him a confused glance. „Bit? Not Peaches? Or Poofter?"

Then he realized that Spike hadn't spoken to him, but to Dawn. He repeated his question. "Bit? Could someone explain that to me?"

Ok, so now the moment has come…Dawn thought, and then began to formulate an answer. "Uhm, well Angel, fact is…"But she was interrupted by another yell.

"Dawnie!" Buffy appeared behind Spike. " How could you run away! We were so worried about you! Just leaving this letter which doesn't explain anything and this cryptically stuff about you and answers that could be too frightening. With other words: You are so not going to ever leave this house again until you're forty, understand!"

That made Dawns plan of explaining everything to her, Angel and everybody else in a calm, mature talk, INSIDE the house crash into 1000 pieces. Ok, first thing to do was getting them all into the house.

"Really, Buffy, I think we shouldn't discuss that here, where all neighbours can hear. And I also think that we should all sit, because this is going to take much time…."

When she had finally managed to get them all into the living room, she saw that Anya and Giles were already waiting there for them. That would make everything much easier, because she wouldn't have to call them. She needed Anya for support and Giles if she could convince him to give her the diaries. Buffy noticed the look dawn gave Anya and said:"Anya couldn't bring much light into the situation. She said just the same cryptically stuff like you, about a dream, that could be more and that you needed to find answers. But now we are going to get answers. Explain: Why did you go to LA?"

So Dawn began. She told them about the dreams she had had, also angel and co already knew about that. She told about how she went to Anya for help and what they found out. She told them about how she arranged everything for LA and finally got there. And how relieved she was that nobody there had memories of her. At this point Angel interrupted her. "What memories should we have of you? I think you should explain some things to us. You say you're Buffys sister-how can that be?" But before Dawn could respond to that, Giles went to the three people from LA and told them in a low voice about the Key and Glory, while Dawn went on about the episode in LA. When she had finished, all the eyes were on her again. She hadn't noticed, but during her speech Anya had moved behind her, to show her that she supported her. Dawn had to smile. She never thought that Anya could be so serious and loyal, until the day she told her about her dream. It seemed that they all needed to get another image of the Ex-Demon...Silence filled the room, until Giles finally broke it. „This sword, I mean katana, do you have it with you?" Dawn nodded and wanted to fetch it from the car, but then she saw that Wesley already got it and was giving it to Giles. They both sat down in one corner of the room and discussed about what Wesley had already found out about it. Apart from this little noise it was silent again. This was broken again by Cordelia voice. "So, you two are dating now?" she asked Buffy and Spike. "Actually we're living together, "Buffy answered, but looked into Angels eyes, as if she had to get his permission. He seemed to notice that, because he answered with low voice, but loud enough for her to hear him „it's good that you are finally happy." Spike went to Buffy ad lay an arm around her. "Yeah, she is." But before this harmless conversation could turn into something bigger, Giles announced, that he came to a conclusion. "It seems that all the answers we need, are to be found in the Watchers Diaries. So I am going to fetch them, and then this mystery will hopefully be resolved." He was already on his way to the door when he turned around again. "Anya, Dawn, this would also be a good opportunity to give me back the books you have "borrowed" without my knowledge. And of course we will have to talk about that, too." Dawn blushed lightly, because she felt ashamed of what she had done, although she knew she had no alternative, but Anya seemed to feel nothing like that. Probably she had just too often done something like that to be still ashamed when caught. They went put the stairs to get the bag with the books out of Dawns room and followed Giles. When they gave it to him, Dawn began to apologize, but was cut by Giles. "I said that we would talk about it, but not now. There are more important things that need to be done. " Then he gave her a small sad smile. "Now I'm just happy that you're back. Promise me, that you will never do something like that again. You should have told us, and asked for the books. I would have given them to you. But to steel them and to run away was surely the wrong way to handle your problem. "But when hugged her Dawn knew that he wasn't mad at her anymore.

Half an hour later they were again sitting again in the Summers living room with all the books on the table. And they were many. There were big books and small books, some with large handwriting, some with so small handwriting that it was difficult to read them. And there were books which weren't completed. Those were the ones of those Watchers who had died before their Slayer and were replaced by another one. The book they needed was one of these. Giles red out the last few pages about Edith Hargreaves and ended with the note that her Watcher had died. That wasn't new to them, they already knew that she had lost her Watcher and never got a new one. But now they had to find the journal of the mysterious partner of Edith who had went on to write about her. That took again some time, but finally Cordelia found a small red leather book which began on the 16 July 1856, the time Edith had lived. Cordelia was already going to give it to Giles, but Dawn was faster and grabbed it out of her hand. Somehow it was so familiar…She opened it and began to read the first entry for herself.

**_16 July 1856, London_**

**_Thomas Cunningham, Edwards Watcher, is dead. I call her still Edward, although I now know that it should be Edith. But it's the under which I got to know her, got to love her, so I'll stay with Edward. That might confuse those, who will read this after, and I hope someone will read it, cause that it the reason I do it. Thomas once told me about the Watcher's Diaries and how important they are for the following Watchers. And as long as Edward refuses to accept any other man as Watcher, I will write down her fights. I should begin with the one during which Thomas died. During the last months several girls disappeared from Miss Perrits School for higher Daughters, which I visited, too. Miss Perrit herself told me about it during a garden party and I gave this information to Thomas. He and Edward could find out that they were supposed to be sacrificed to an old Egyptian God. During the ritual they were supposed to be burnt while still living. When Edward and Thomas stormed the hidden temple, they had already begun and one altar was already burning. Thomas could rescue the girl on it, while Edward fought the cult follower, and they could also free the other girls, but during that Thomas was burned by the fire and his injuries were too bad to be healed. Of course Edward blames herself. She should have been faster, should have found the temple earlier, should have noticed the disappearance earlier. She didn't say it out loud, but I could see it in her eyes. Edward has never been a person who was emotionally, who found easily friend and could open herself to the people who cared for her. It took much time for Thomas, and later I to get to her, to convince her that she could trust us and that we were her friends. Therefore it was even harder for her to loose on of this few friends, but she still wanted to deal with it on her own. While I'm writing this she is on patrol, to distract her with the only thing she knows: Killing the monsters around us._**

When Dawn had finished reading, realisation hit her like a lightning .And then everything around her turned black.

* * *

Some minutes later she woe up again and found herself on the sofa. Buffy was leaning above her and held a glass of water in her hand. When she rose, she could see that also Anya seemed to have had this black-out. And also Angel lay on the floor. Both of them woke up simultaneous to her.

"What was that? From one second to the other you were all fainting and then…"

But then Buffy was interrupted by Dan, who shoved her to the side and went to the katana, which was still lying in the corner where Giles and Wesley had left it .Before anybody realised what she was doing, she had grabbed it and turned to Angel.

"Now you are finally going to die, Angelus."

* * *

AN: This chapter seems to be short, but I have already went on with writing. But I thought this was a good point to end it. In the next two days the next chapter should be posted. And I think that will be the last. No more mysteries, only answers then. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I won't tell you too many details, but only that my PC broke down, I got a new one after some weeks and had to write everything new, therefore I didn't have the nerves to write this chapter immediately. But now I have holidays and took the time. This will be the last chapter.

**In the part which takes place in the past the Slayer Edith will be called Edward. For explanation see chapter 6. May sound a bit weird at some parts, but I liked it that way. Hope it won't confuse you too much**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Now you are going to finally die, Angelus."

With these words Dawn ran to the man who still lay on the floor and just like all the others was too shocked to react. But when she was only centimetres away from him he instinctively rolled to the side, so that the katana was rammed into the floor. Now also the others came back to reality and Spike, who stood right beside Dawn tried to get her away from the sword. But she just hit him into the face and sent him flying onto the sofa where Buffy still sat and now helped him up.

"Don't try to stop me. I have waited too long now for this to let you interfere. I deserve it!"

"Dawn! What the hell are you talking about? What has Angel done to you?"

"Not to her", they heard Angel say quiet, but just loud enough to hear it. His expression showed that he began to understand what was going on. "And not me. But Angelus has made her life a living hell. At least until he killed her..."

"Exactly. And he will pay for it now." But before Dawn could get to Angel again, now with bare hands, Spike and Buffy got to her and hold each of her arms. Although they were two against one, they had to use their supernatural strength to hold the girl between them. At this point Cordelia began to speak and she frowned in confusion. "I thought Dawn was this energy thingy till a few years ago. How could Angelus have done something to her?" She looked at Angel, waiting for him to answer. But Anya was the one who gave it to her.

"The monks only created the body for the Key. Even they aren't mighty enough to create a soul. So they had to get it from somewhere else. They took the soul of Edith Hargreaves."

"Edith Hargreaves lived more than a century ago. The Key was formed only some years ago. So how did they manage to get her soul?", Giles asked in his professional-Watcher voice. "Well, that's exactly where I come into play. Edith gave me her soul, therefore she got the chance to take revenge. And I gave it to the monk. You know, we demons and supernatural persons have to help each other from time to time. Like giving a helping hand. One hand washes the other. Or…"

"Anya, we understood. So, Angelus killed Edith, she calls with her last breath a vengeance demon and gives her soul for revenge. How...dramatic. And very un-Slayer like. I never would have done that. I mean, ok, it's not that great to die, I know from experience, but there will be a new Slayer who can kill him. When she gave away her soul she couldn't get into heaven. And that is so not worth it," Buffy added with a sad look.

For the first time since the last minutes Dawn spoke again.

"Oh, it was worth it. After everything he did to me, took away from me, nobody has the right to kill him but me. "Then she laughed out bitterly. "When you have lost everything that's important to you on earth, you don't give a damn about your soul." She gave Angel a hard look, full of hatred. He didn't look away and said only three words. " Please forgive me."

Now Dawns expression softened, and now she looked at him with a sad look. "I can't. I promised her to protect her from you, but I failed. This is the only way to reduce my guilt at least a bit. Before I took revenge for her I can never allow myself any freedom. Or heaven."

He nodded . "I understand. Then kill me." He stood up and walked towards her.

Buffy and Spike didn't loosened their grip a bit and Buffy shook her head. "Nobody will be killed in my house, expect me being the killing one. And now somebody is going to tell the whole story, with everything that belongs to it. I want a nice beginning, a middle part and an ending, and not this mysterious crap I got till now." With these words she let away from Dawn and pointed to the sofa. "Sit. Tell. Now."

Dawn sighed, shook off Spikes hand and sat down on the sofa. Then she began to tell.

* * *

London, 1860

After the death of Thomas Cunningham, Edward had been depressive and would have probably withdrawn from the world around her, hadn't she been there to help her. She. Her Lil. She was the only reason for her to go one, the only person in the world who was important to her. First she had tried to shut her out of her life, because she had been afraid to get hurt again. But Lil hadn't give up .Also at the beginning of their relationship it had took her month to gain Edwards trust and her friendship and she wouldn't let her grief get between them now. So one day Edward accepted that she would stay and inside her heart she was happy about it. Four years had gone by since Thomas' death and everything had become normal again. Edward smiled and corrected herself : just as normal as her life could be.

Now she was standing i9n front of his grave and thought these days were over now. A new tragedy had took place in her life and she now had to fear that her only left friend, her love, would be ripped out of her life, too. And again, it was her guilt, she told herself. Some month ago she had seen her old enemy, Darla, with her newest playmate. She had thought that it would go like all the times before: she meets Darla and her child, kills the child, Darla swears revenge and would flee. Of course she had told herself that this time she would kill Darla, too. But it all had been different. She had underestimated this new child. Liam. That was his name. Although Darla called him Angelus from time to time. He was stronger then the ones before and no matter how often she tried, she couldn't kill him. First he had been passive, only reacted to her attacks. But one day he had changed his mind and hid her at her weakest point: Lil. Liam developed some kind of obsession on her and Edward found herself not able to protect her anymore. She had decided to hide her and today was supposed to be the day they fled together. She stood up and made her way back home, not able to stop thinking about Liam. First he had sent Lil little "presents". Dead flowers, letters in which he described how he would kill her and everybody she loved, and also a dead puppy. Edward had always burned them immediately and also burned the letters unopened, but it was enough for Lil to read the first one to become slowly and with each present more nervous. Fortunately Edward could calm her , but only until _it _happened. Her brother had been found in an alley, his throat ripped open. All his money was gone , so the policemen thought it was robbery. They also found a small piece of paper in his jacket, but didn't understand what it meant, therefore they forgot about it. But Edward understood it just too well. It said: "The first one."

She tried hard to convince Lil's family to hide at the countryside for some weeks, but they just didn't listen . Edward never had been able to tell them her secret, so how should they know about the great danger they were in? And the fact that Lil's father didn't like their relationship, because he thought Edward was a young gentleman who only lived for parties and fun wasn't helping either. So Edward could only try to protect them from a certain distance. She followed them home after nights at the theatre and spend as much time around their house as possible. But of course Lil's father noticed her and forbid her to come to his house again. Some weeks later their house burnt down and Lil was the only one to survive. She was only a nervous wreck from this day on. Edward brought her to her house and hoped that she could protect her now more easily. Three days ago Edward was taught better. Liam somehow managed to get into her house and left another present. The corpse of a young boy who worked in the stable for Edward, holding a picture of sleeping Lil in his hands. Underneath the picture it said: „She'll be mine". Edward immediately let his servants pack a few things for Lil and her and arranged their escape. Today would be the day they fled to a convent near London where she hoped she could leave Lil to go back to London alone and finally kill Darla and Liam. At this moment Edward arrived at her house and was already awaited by her butler. "Master Edward, everything has been arranged for your journey. Miss Drusilla is already waiting at the stables for you."

Edward nodded and followed him to the stables.

Two days later they arrived at the convent. Lil had been very quiet, but Edward had become used to it during the last weeks. And still it hurt her to see the once so happy girl broken. She was only a shadow of her former person, and it was all her guilt. Edward always thought it was her guilt. She was the Slayer. If she couldn't protect the weak, who should?

When Lil began to speak, it startled Edward.

"Look, it's dawn. I like the dawn. Cause it means that the night is over. "She shivered.

"Yes, I know it's not that safe to travel at night, but we had to get out of London as soon as possible, " Edward explained. Then silence followed, and Edward wanted to get into the convent, but Lil didn't move and still looked at the rising sun.

"Do you think I will ever see the dawn again?"

Now Edward turned around. Then she took Lil's hands and looked her deep into her eyes.

"You will see the dawn again, I promise." Lil smiled. It was the first time that she smiled after her brother's death. And it made Edward very happy.

In the afternoon, after they had shared a simple meal with the nuns, and were on their way to their cells, a nun run after them with a worried expression.

"Mr Hargreaves, there is a boy at the stables who claims to be a servant of yours. And he says he has got bad news from your butler Harrison." Without any respond Edward run down the stairs to the stables. There he found the boy and recognised him as John. And he was very frightened about something.

"Master Edward, it's horrible! Harrison send me to warn you. He said that those men who threatened you are searching for you. They somehow got into the house and already begun to kill some of the stuff. Harrison could bring me to the stables unnoticed so that I could warn you. Oh my god, they are all dead by now" and with these words the boy fell to the ground and began to cry.

These were the worst news Edward could imagine. Probably Darla got the name of the convent with the help of torture out of her servants and was on her way here. She just hoped that her staff hadn't had to suffer long. Then she picked up John. "Come on, boy. There is no time for grief. We have to get inside the convent and prepare for the attack." When he still didn't move, she just grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. She dragged him to the cell in which Lil was still waiting for her.

"Lil, you have to come with me. Darla and Liam are on their way to the convent. We have to warn the nuns and then prepare for a fight."

"Fight? Edward, they are all nuns! How should they fight!"

To her astonishment, Edward smiled. "Lil, do you really think I would have brought you to an ordinary convent? No, the sisters of this convent have helped and protect people against demons since centuries. They are no fighters, I'm afraid. Their only weapons are their faith and the knowledge they have collected trough the centuries."

Two hours later Edward had spoken with the mother superior. She had offered them their help and promised to hide them, but she didn't want to bring the nuns into any danger. Therefore she offered them to hide with them in one of the secret chambers of the convent. But Edward refused. She wasn't a person to hide, she was a fighter, a warrior. And there was also the danger that the vampires would just wait until they ran out of food or would search for them in the whole building. And once they had found them, they would massacre them all. So when the nuns went into the chambers they only took John with them. Edward and Lil remained in the chapel. Edward had tried to convince Lil to stay with them, but she had explained that the vampires were searching for _her _and that she would face their enemies just like Edward. Now she was sitting in front of the altar, praying prayers she was taught when she had been a small girl. Edward had fetched some weapons from their cell, some crosses, holy water and of course her katana. While waiting she thought about her time with Lil. She had fallen in love with this girl, years ago, and the thought of loosing her hurt in a way that wasn't bearable anymore. She would tonight try to protect her, kill everybody who tried to do any harm to her. And if she died while protecting her love, it would be alright. That would be a good death, just as long as she was able to take those demons with her into hell. When she heard the whispered prayers, she thought about praying, too. But then she dismissed the thought. God probably wouldn't listen to a prayer from somebody like her. From somebody who had killed so often. Anyway, considering everything that had happened during the last years, it didn't seem as if god was on her side at all.

Then it began.

She heard the noise of horses coming nearer and after a time also the laughter. With her senses she could make out, that there were only about five people outside. But that didn't mean it would be an easy fight. Darla and Liam on their own were strong enough to bring her into trouble. The door of the small chapel was flanged open and Darla walked in, a devilish smile on her face. „Enough of the hide and seeking. Now we'll do a real fight, and I promise you: it won't last long. Get her!" She yelled the last command. Three big vampires walked around her straight to Edward. And although she new that they weren't going to be serious opponents, she also knew that they were only some kind of sick foreplay and time gainer for Liam who already glanced at Lil with a predatory smile. That made Edward so furious that she didn't wait for the three men to come to her but run to them with a yell on her lips and now cut off the first head. The second vampire was prepared for her sword, but not for the kick she gave him straight into his groins. The third one tried to grab her from behind, but she let herself fall to the ground so that he instead bumped into his friend. Two quick stabs and they were dust. Edward couldn't rest long, cause Darla was already in front of her, wishing Liam much fun with his new toy. Hearing these words, Lil began to pray even louder and more desperate. But Edward wouldn't let that happen. She tried several times to stab Darla into the heart, but the demon managed to get out of the way each time. So she changed her tactic, feinted to attack again and then turned to get to Liam, knowing that Darla would follow her. And so she did When Darla tried to jump onto her back, Edward ducked to the side. But she wasn't fast enough and Darla managed to take her with her. Edward lay now half on the women, her sword laying beside her and took the chance to punch her several times into the face. It was hard enough so that the demon didn't move anymore. She immediately sprung up and ran to Liam. Not too late, cause the Vampire had already Lil in his arms and was trying to bite the girl who was too frightened to make any noise. Edward reached him and kicked him down from her love. "Don't you bastard dare to ever touch her again!"

But when she was just pulling a stake out of her jacket to turn him to dust, her own katana was rammed into her heart from behind. The vampire underneath her now grinned devilish. "And how exactly do you want to hinder me?" Edward slide down from his body and took deep breathes. The pain was so big it filled her whole vision.. Everything around her began to turn and it started to become black in front of her eyes. She pulled herself together and tried to stand up. She came onto her knees, only to see in horror how Liam hold Lil in his arms and bite her. Her loves screams filled the whole chapel, and before Edward fell onto the floor again she murmured: "I want revenge."

It seemed like only seconds had past, when Edward woke up again. She sat up and saw a women sitting beside her. "So, you want revenge? Good, I am the right person for you."

But Edward didn't listen to her and instead grabbed her at the shoulders. "Where is she? Is she dead? What the hell happened?"

"No reason to hurt me. I want to help you. I'm afraid, there's nothing I can do for your friend. But I can help you to get your vengeance."

Now Edward gave her her attention. "How can you help me? And who are you?"

The women smiled. "Now you are speaking my language. My name is Anyanka, and I'm a vengeance demon. I can give you the chance to kill the murderer of your love. But you will have to give me something in exchange."

Edwards expression hardened. "I'd do verything. Everything for her."

Now the demon grinned. "Good."

Then a green light surrounded Edward and she lost consciousness again.

* * *

Sunnydale, 2003

"Well, that's everything I can remember. I don't know what happened to me after that. What happened until I woke up on this sofa." Dawn ended her long speech.

The people around her were silent. Everyone, expect Angel and Anya, who got their memory back either, were shocked.

Buffy was the first to speak again. "So, who are you now? Dawn, or Edith?"

Dawn frowned. "I don't know. I now have back Edwards memories. But the ones of Dawn are there, too,… at least some. But I feel more familiar with Edward. Edith was a girl who died long before Edward."

"Why did Dawn, or Edith, get her memory back anyway? And why have you and Angel lost yours, too? What have the monks done with the soul? And who is she now? Dawn or Edith?" Buffy now kept on at Anya.

"Hey, I don't know everything, too. After I got the soul out of the dying Slayer I gave it to the monks. I guess they stored it somewhere until they needed it. But, somehow its strange, cause I didn't remember that even before the Key came, and that's something I can remember now, you know?"

"I think," Giles begun, his glasses now in his hands." I think you are right. They stored it, and after they created Dawn, put it in her. But when they created Dawn, they gave her false memory, just like they gave us new, too. Anyas memories had to be changed twice: one time after she had brought the monks the soul, and a second time, when she was human and living with us."

"Yeah, but what about Angel?"

"Well, he wasn't living in Sunnydale anymore, but he knew about the Slayer and when he came back here for any reason he would have recognise her."

"And if I happened to be Angelus at that time, I would directly have gone to this Hell God and tell her," Angel added. Then he turned to Dawn. "What are you going to do now? Do you still want to kill me?"

Dawn looked at him a long time, then answered. "No, I don't think I want to kill you anymore. You..have changed. So did I. Now I only want to order my life. Find out who I am."

Buffy took her sisters hand. At least she hoped that somewhere inside this girl there was still her sister. "Tell us, how can we help? What will you do next?"

Dawn smiled at her. "Thank you for the offer. But I 'm afraid I have to do this on my own. I am neither Dawn nor Edward , but somehow both of them. I'll have to find out which parts of them are there still. And I think I will begin my journey in England.

_End of Part One_

* * *

AN: Like the last line slightly hints at, there will be following parts. But I have decided that I will write the whole story before I post it, cause I made the experience that I'm not that good with posting every week or so. I never know what will happen( especially to my PC…) So I'm afraid it will take some time till I post it. But that's the chance for you to bring in some of your ideas. I will try to bring in some of them.

**Very important: I have decided that I need a beta. I have red some of the first chapters and I think I could definitely use a beta. Any volunteers?**


End file.
